


Life took its path (now it's time for mine)

by TurkeySeasonings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beta Read For Once, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Foster Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sleepy Cuddles, house fire, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: For the Valentine's Stuff! I.. don't know what to put for the summary don't go after me please--Read it though because Malaise made a lot of the words in here and they're awesome so-(Tommy wing fic but also foster owo)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Life took its path (now it's time for mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_sunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/gifts).



> Biggest thank you to Malaise_Incarnate for being my beta-reader! This actually sounds so poggers now :D
> 
> MMMMMMMMMMMM i havent written in so long and im so sorry auhdisaj <3 ur all so pog and i love you platonically

Tommy crept out of his room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and wings as the stairs creaked under his weight. The seven year old tip-toed into the living room, seeing his father passed out on the couch. He frowned before continuing his walk to the front door and sneaking outside. 

The stars shone brightly that summer night, as Tommy climbed a tree. His blanket left behind on the soft grass. Small orange wings spread wide as he jumped off. He’d  _ finally _ learn to fly, maybe even as good as the legendary Philza Minecraft.

That... didn’t happen. Instead the green bucket hat wearing man rushed outside after being awoken by his child’s pained cries. The moon brightened ever so slightly as the two tired avians, one hurt but happy, fell asleep cuddling on their couch, the movie Up playing softly in the background.

____________

Tommy was older now, his wings much larger as he stood atop another tree. Phil was watching carefully, though he was cheering Tommy on, as the teen leapt off, wings catching the air only to drift safely down.

Phil walked over to Tommy before wrapping the boy in a tight hug. The man's grey wings wrapped around his son, practically oozing pride. The youngers red wings flared up as he ran inside the house, passing Wilbur who's own brown wings puffed up as Tommy shoved by, giving Phil a knowing look after.

There was a fire that night. 

Tommy woke up to freezing cold, his wings doing nothing to trap the rest of his warmth. 

He woke up to sirens blaring and fire crackling. He fell asleep to a masked person’s face, his own breathing loud as a clear mask was placed over his mouth.

  
  


____________

The next time the teen woke up, the next time he cared to remember, he was in a room with many other kids sleeping soundlessly.

“Tomathy! Come down here now! People are here!” Tommy grimaced, he had  _ hated _ that name ever since he was brought to the orphanage. He laughed bitterly, Technoblade would surely burn this one down to smithereens. Tommy hadn’t thought about his real family in a long time, the thought of them always hurting. Running down the stairs, a backpack slung over one shoulder as he hid his wings from the world.

Three people were there, one tapping their foot impatiently and the other two smiling softly. Tommy’s eyes stung at that, he quickly looked down. Their voices were drowned out by the ringing in his ears, so he just nodded when he felt eyes burning into his skull, almost expectantly.

He was previously told by Dream, the one who took care of the kids in the terrible place. Tommy realized the woman, whose name was Captain Puffy. Tommy wondered what she captained. He was told to just call her Puffy, and he nodded silently. He didn’t like talking much, after what happened. 

His brothers and father were the only ones able to tolerate him, he wasn’t sure if  _ Sam _ or  _ Puffy _ would like him doing anything.

“So Tommy... How has your day been?” Sam, he wore a mask similar to Dream’s. Tommy just curled into the backseat, head leaning up against the cool window, watching snow fall.

Maybe if it hadn't been summer, if it had been snowing, then maybe there wouldn’t have been a fire. Maybe they would have lived.

He shook his head, remembering that was in the past, it wasn’t going to happen again if he just kept his mouth shut.

“Fine...” Tommy muttered. He let his eyes close, the rock of the car rhythmatic and calming. Puffy and Sam’s voices drowned out into nothing as sleep took hold of the avian.

____________

Tommy woke up in a soft red bed and under even softer covers. A computer set up to his right, in front of a large window. A knock on his door startled him before it opened ever so slightly. A man with braided, pink hair poked his head through the now slightly opened door. Tommy felt his heart stop.  _ It couldn't be- _

“Dad says breakfast is ready. Come down or you won’t get anything.” 

The person threatened. He looked exactly like his older brother, who was  _ dead _ . No, no no that couldn’t be his brother, he was in the fire. They all were. They were all dead. If he was still alive, then why the hell did they leave him?

The Not Techno glared at Tommy before closing the door, his footsteps receding down creaking stairs. Tommy looked behind him, seeing small wings that barely went past his arms, if both were spread as far as possible. 

  
  


Tommy slipped out of the bed, looking at it as if it were the cause of all this. Creeping down the stairs, as he remembered doing all so many years ago, the walls of the house were intact. The creaking stairs sounded the same in all the same spots, even the living room looked alright. A fire alarm went off, such an  _ old  _ and familiar yell, smoke drifting into Tommy’s nose, and all he could feel were the heat of the flames as he lay helplessly on the gurney.

All that went away as heavy hands placed themselves on his shoulders.  _ Phil? _

“Toms, are you okay?” The teen felt his eyes start getting wet, he was really here? Was Phil really back? Tommy couldn’t hold back the water, the lump in his throat forcing him to hiccough and not be the big man he told himself he was. 

Tommy let himself fall forward, much like when he climbed trees, knowing his  _ father _ of all people would be there to catch him. Dull red wings drooped as Phil wrapped his arms around his son, who decided to give up on standing. Phil wrapped his own grey wings around Tommy, bringing both of them to sit on the wood floor.

“Shh.. Hey it’s alright Toms. I’m here.” Phil rubbed small circles in between the roots of Tommy’s wings, comforting the boy as he held him close.

Phil pulled back after what felt like hours of crying to Tommy. The rest of his tears were long gone, only dry eyes remaining. 

The rest of the day passed in the blur. The house looked exactly the same as it did once many years ago. 

When it was time to go to sleep, Phil knew he wouldn't see Tommy again for a long time, surely he would understand though, as they recounted old memories, Phil tucking Tommy into bed, Wilbur and Techno also making sure to say goodnight.

____________

Tommy woke up in tears that time. Muffling them with his hands apparently wasn’t working too well as Puffy, the sheep hybrid quietly walked into his room. Hooves clopping on the hardwood spruce floors before sitting on his bed, comforting the teen the best she knew how. He was her little duckling to take care of now.

Tommy fell asleep, the crying taking too much out of him to function properly. And if Sam walked into the room without the mask that covered his entire face to cuddle them both, Tommy wouldn’t say anything. The warmth is comforting, a welcoming contrast to the cold wind blowing down on their lives.

But if Tommy was to sleep, accepting Puffy and Sam as his guardians, that they weren’t replacing those who he lost to warmth, he definitely wouldn’t say anything. It was nice. This was nice. 

Pink hair, brown guitars, grey wings... They would never leave him as much as it already were.

A crown atop green hair.

Captain’s hat controlling the air.

Green discs playing softly.

They only enhanced what was only left in his memories. Those memories would never leave him. Good or bad.

Grey wings bringing warmth.

Brown guitars strumming soft melodies.

Pink hair flashing by in a spar.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 you are all poggers


End file.
